


Face Forward

by ladymarvell



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarvell/pseuds/ladymarvell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers when wanting her mother meant wanting a princess Jasmine band-aide on her scrapped knee. Not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She remembers when wanting her mother meant, wanting a hug, a kiss, a story before bed. She remembers when wanting her mother meant wanting a princess Jasmine band-aide on her scrapped knee. Not this. Not this missing a person because an empty shell is dragging its twisted leg as it makes it way toward you with a groan in its throat and milky vacant eyes. She wants her mother, her real mother here. Not this abberation. She thinks that she can't do this. She can't pull the trigger. Despite knowing it is not her mother, it simply wears her mother's face. Which was once beautiful and smiled at her from across the dinner table. 

"Ofelia." It's Alicia. She is looking back and forth between Ofelia and hobbling mass. There is warning in her voice. Alicia is a smart girl. She knows what happens next. Her eyes seem pleading, _let me do this for you._ But Ofelia shakes her head. She steps foward and shoots her mother in the head. 

She could have let Alicia take care of it. The girl has proved herself capable. And even more so, understanding that these creatures left behind bear no true resemblance to the people, the person who once stood in their place. But the image of Alicia killing her mother is not one she wants to carry with her for the rest of her life. No matter how short it may be. Ofelia is certain, this was something she had to do for herself. But Alicia still looks upset, sad at the world, sad for Ofelia. 

"Let's go back to camp." Ofelia says taking a step in the direction of their temporary home. Alicia grabs at her hand and squeezes it tight as they walk. Ofelia focuses on the warm feeling of Alicia's hand in hers and the comfort that it brings and she doesn't look back at her mother. There is no point in looking back anymore. 


	2. daydreams turn to nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia has a nightmare but Ofelia has a cure-all.

A screamed rips through the night like a laceration and Alicia realizes it is her’s. The aftertaste of the nightmare lines her skull and sits on her tongue. 

The room is hot but she feels cold, like her spine is made of ice and it’s spreading it’s chill through all her nerves. 

Before she can reach for an extra blanket, a pair of arms wrap around her and tug her close. The warmth of the body behind Alicia is a comfort and she turns to face Ofelia.

“Which one was it?” Ofelia asks her. Alicia closes her eyes, a flash of images from her dark dreams replaying on the inside of her eyelids.

“Matt.” Ofelia doesn’t say anything just brushes the hair out of Alicia’s face and kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Never be sorry for that.” Ofelia tells her and Alicia feels the soft pad of Ofelia’s thumb touch her eyes. “Sana,” she whispers. Ofelia traces the expanse of Alicia’s face where a splash of moonlight illuminates the point of tension between Alicia’s brows. Ofelia drops a chaste kiss on the spot and whispers again, “sana, colita de rana”. 

She kisses Alicia’s shoulders next where the sun has over the course of their supply runs broughtout a patchwork of freckles like stars on dark nights. “Si no sana hoy sanará mañana.” There is a silence in the room. A silence sweetened by the cicada song outside. 

The space between Alicia's brows furrows again. 

“Did you just call me a frog butt?”

Ofelia laughs out loud and kisses Alicia on the mouth. Alicia immediately brings two hands to Ofelia's face and pulls her closer, kisses her deeply, loves her ferociously. When they pulls apart, Ofelia explains. 

“It means that this wound of yours,” bringing a hand to lay flat over Alicia chest where her heart beats a rhythm beneath the skin and bone. “It will heal. Maybe not today. But one day.” Alicia smiles. It’s been a while since one has graced her face and Ofelia swells with pride at being the one who put it there. 

“I love you, Ofelia Salazar. And I didn’t think that way ever going to happen for me again.”

“I love you too.” She wraps her rms around the younger girl again. “Now sleep. We have places to go and people to find. We’ll be wishing for rest later if we don’t get it now.”

Alicia closes her eyes, focuses on the feel of Ofelia's fingers rubbing circles on her back and falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz I figured I might as well get the ball rolling on this pairing. 
> 
> And apparently zombie apocalypse leads to nothing but angsty writing.
> 
> Come visit me on my tumbla: @asexualravenreyes


End file.
